


It all worked out

by fiercephoenix



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Rhys, Omega Timothy Lawrence, Omega Verse, mention of mpreg if you look closely, mention of rape but there is no actual rape, might seem dubious because of rhys heat, plotless smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercephoenix/pseuds/fiercephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go to work when he knew his heat was just around the corner. However, Rhys didn't expected for him to hit it so fast and so soon. Not to mention he probably shouldn't have ran straight in Handsome Jacks office. But it seems it worked out right anyways and top of that, he got his first knot from his hero. (Let's not forget Timothy who was a lovely, caring omega who helped him before Jack showed up in the mids of their.. session)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all worked out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infernal-guard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Infernal-guard).



> I wrote this little fanfic for the lovely Infernal-guard from tumblr. I hope you will like it darling! 
> 
>  
> 
> Additional warnings: Mention of rape, but there is no actual rape! Mention of Mpreg if you look closely. If you don't like this, turn around now while you can. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respectfull owner/creator.

Maybe it hadn’t been such good idea to come to work when his.. heat was arriving so soon. But there was work to be done, no matter what. And it wasn’t as if he would know that his heat would pop-up announced and rather quickly while he was writing and reading paper work. Loads and loads of paper work had been stacking itself all week long and he preferred to get it done while he still could. Instead of making it stack higher and higher just because he was staying home as a precaution. So he just went to work without a flying care. Too bad he would regret that decision later on in the day. 

He felt hot, really, really hot. He tugged on the hem of his shirt, trying to get some form of cooling down. He was unable to turn on the fan or all his paper work might fly around and he did not feel like picking it all up again and try to get it in the right order. So he was stuck being hot and bothered. Deep down he knew this was a really bad thing that he was feeling hot and bothered. But he didn’t do anything about it, didn’t decide to go seek someone out that could safely bring him home. No, he was stupid enough to actually continue working. 

As if work was currently more important that his own well-being and being safe and free from harm by Alpha’s that could smell him. 

Too bad it wasn’t.  
Rhys wetted his lips by trailing his tongue over it, stacking up the finished paper works together so he wouldn’t lose his progress of it. He still had to do but the fact that he was feeling really hot and had a dry throat, made him decide to just take a small break for now and grab a glass of water. Rubbing his head while standing up, stretching his body to get the stiff and sore muscles out of him. 

He was getting stares and usually it wouldn’t really have bothered him. But right now with his upcoming heat, it was bothering him a lot. It was making him easy and he tried to avoid any form of eye contact and tried not to bump his body in anyone. Whether they were a fellow omega, a beta or an Alpha. Especially the later. He was especially going to try and avoid those as much as possible. Which was rather hard because the world was constituent of beta’s and alpha’s than omega’s. They were just rare, not all that rare really. But they were still in the minority. Top of that, mostly the male omega’s. 

Just his luck that he had to be born and be presented as a damn omega.. 

Everyone just ended up thinking you were a fragile little thing. That needed to stay home forever and possible look after the kids. (If you ended up having kids, either adopted or in another manner) 

As if. He hated those stereotypes about omega’s. And there were of course stereotypes about alpha’s and beta’s. But mostly about omega’s and it was freaking annoying. Then again he couldn’t really do much about it, other than showing he was not a fragile omega and that he could hold his own.

Sort of. He wasn’t most definitely not the type to harm or hurt someone. Especially not killing and holding a damn weapon. Might be his biological nature or just his personality in general. He didn’t care. Fuck it entirely. 

A soft sigh left his lips, face flush and he was breathing a bit more uneven. And he knew it. Yet he decide to go to the lunch room to grab a glass of water and possible a sandwich too. He was hungry and thirsty all the same. 

The stares were getting worse and worse and it was just make him even more worried. It was not uncommon for alpha’s to force themselves up on an omega. Whether they were already claimed or not. Some didn’t care as long as they got a good fuck. Maybe he should just quit it for the day and go sick home. Even though Vasquez was a huge asshole, he should understand right? 

Now he just need to grab a sandwich and hurry back home.

Too bad his body decide to fuck it and go in a full blown heat straight away once he arrived in the lunch room. 

He was standing in the line, holding a tray that had a plate on it with his sandwich filled with cheese and chicken. A bottle of fresh, icy cold water was next to it when it all happened. His body stiffed, feeling something wet drip along his thighs. Oh god, oh god no. Not now, why now?! He knew it was slick. Because what else should be running down his thighs? He most definitely hadn’t peed in his pants. 

He shifted, trying to press his legs close but it was fruitless. He felt more slick run down his thighs and he knew and felt his pants were getting wet and that anyone was behind him or decide to stare at his ass, they could see the wet patch forming. Also, he saw people turning around to stare at him. They had of course smelled the slick and heat pheromones that were being released by his body. 

Fuck , fuck, double fuck. 

He gulped slightly, body trembling. Should he wait and pay for the sandwich? Or drop the damn tray with plate and all and run away? Because he saw few certain alpha’s smirking and stepping closer.  
Yet his radical mind decide to go fuck it once again, making him drop the tray as a low whine escaped his throat. His mind screaming him to find a suitable mate, a fat knot to breed him and fuck him blissful. More slick was running down his pants and he was getting somewhat.. soaked. 

Screw it.

He ran, he ran as fast as his trembling legs could take him. He did not want to stay anywhere near those alpha’s. Let alone other beta’s because they might end up helping the alpha’s in trying to get him. And he couldn’t actually go and call Vaughn or Yvette to help him out because they both were gone for gods know how long. So he was literally screwed unless someone decide to help him or he could find a safe spot where he would be staying throughout his heat. 

Which was impossible because how was he going to get fresh clothes, food and water? 

He could hear foot steps behind him, alerting him that people were actually running after him. And by the smell of it, those people were alpha’s. No doubt smelling his pheromones and no doubt wanting to pin him down and fuck him harshly. 

Eyes darting around, trying to find a room, a safe spot in his mad dash. Because the last thing he wanted was to be caught by those alphas and be raped. Not to mention being claimed by those who he did not find worthy and who he didn’t even fucking know. So no thank you. 

In his hazed decision, he did not see where he was running to and where he had himself get locked in. He simply threw the big door open as fast as he could before slamming it shut behind him and locked it. Last thing he needed was for them to be able to open it easily. Sliding down the door, he gripped his hair while tugging his legs firmly against his chest. His pants were literally drenched and soaked. Soft whines were escaping his throat now much faster and louder and he just kept thinking about knots and being fucked in oblivion. 

Just his luck. Just his goddamn luck really.

He slowly looked up from his spot before his eyes widen. Oh, this couldn’t even get worse. But apparently it could. Of all the offices and spots he could have gone too, he ended up in Handsome, fucking, Jack’s his office. That man would literally just throw him out of the airlock before he could even explain himself as to why he barged in the room like a mad man. 

Damn it, he was screwed. In so many ways. It didn’t seem like there was anyone around up till he heard a surprised gasp in front of him. He quickly looked up at where the source of the voice came from and his eyes couldn’t go any wider than before. 

Handsome Jack was looking at him with wide, surprised and concerned eyes. Wait, hold that thought. Concerned and surprised? That.. didn’t seem right at all.. He had seen Jack several times when he was taking a stroll through the hall ways and scaring his employers and he never once saw him which such expression. It didn’t fit, it wasn’t right. What the fuck?

Rhys wanted to say something but the words that he had in mind weren’t coming out of his mouth at all. His mouth simply opened and closed like a gaping fish. He tried to scramble upwards but that only made more slick seep in his pants and it only made him moan and whimper even louder. Fuck, this was so embarrassing and Jack was staring at him like it was happening every day that an omega in heat would end up in his office. Maybe it was, after all he was the CEO of Hyperion and alpha. A lot of omega’s want to be in line to have his seed and to carry his children. 

A shudder ran down his spine at the thought. He had been fantasying about being fucked by Jack. Who wouldn’t? The man was his hero and his idol ever since he was young. To top that, he was.. just perfect. Sort off, mostly just with his body but his personality? That was a trick question really. 

He slumped down again on the floor, trembling and whimpering like a bitch in heat. Feeling anxious of what the other was going to do. It didn’t register in his mind that the smell of the other was not of an Alpha at all but of a fellow omega like him. 

The omega stiffed when he noticed Jack walking closer. A bit slow, like he was being cautious, thinking that Rhys might end up attacking him. Really? Come on, he was fucking leaking in his goddamn pants like a bitch. Like he would be in any shape or form to attack. It wasn’t even in his nature unless provoked and not willing in the mating claim. 

Suddenly hands were on him and he stiffed even more, trembling and whimpering. Despite him being a fellow omega, his instincts didn’t care. Because this omega smelled like a beta and slightly like an alpha. Maybe because he was claimed, he wasn’t sure, but it also could be because of someone’s personality. Or they used hormone treatment to smell less like an omega. It was common, it was a safe thing to do if you feared for your life. Maybe he should think about it too.

‘Jack’ suddenly hauled him up on his feet, making the boy gasp in surprise. He was lead towards the large desk and pushed in one of the chairs that was in front of it. Rhys shifted slightly uneasy, biting his lip. He really should go home and keep himself locked away for a week or at least till his heat was completely over with a lot of.. toys. Though they didn’t make him feel satisfied but at least he wouldn’t be all to overwhelmed when he used none. 

The fake Jack walked around the chair and sat on the desk, looking at the boy in front of him that was obviously in heat and distressed. Heck he could still hear and smell the alpha’s in front of the large office door. Not noticing that they were banging at their CEO’s door and that they could be very well air locked when the actual Jack was in the room.  
Which might have added the distress call in the trembling boy. It seems the heat had come unexpectedly for the boy or he simply was too dumb to stay home when it was near. He wasn’t going to judge him, but still. If it was the latter, than he was indeed really dumb at the moment. It could have ended horrible for him. Lucky for the other omega, that Jack wasn’t in the room and that he could help him. 

He saw the confusion and sighed. Of course, everyone knew the real Jack was an alpha and not an omega like him. One of the reasons why he used alpha hormones to fake it even more from time to time. When it was important. 

‘’Don’t worry Kiddo, I won’t harm you’’ Tim noticed the way the man stiffed more before slowly, slightly visible, began to relax. ‘’I probably shouldn’t say it, but I guess the situation calls for it anyways. I am not Jack kiddo, I am a doppelganger of him. ‘’ He tried to explain, hoping the other would understand it. Should he tell his real name? It was a forbidden subject but being called Jack while he wasn’t, by a fellow omega was slightly unnerving for him. 

‘’Don’t tell him that I have told you, but my real name is Tim, Timothy Lawrence’’ Not as if Jack would actually throw him out of the air lock. But there were other punishments he could think off that he would use. Either harmful ones or plain teasing ones. The teasing ones could be fun but it left him always so exhausted afterwards and such a cuddling and clinging mess. That made him feel embarrassed and sometimes ashamed. 

Oh well.

Rhys at first looked rather confused. A doppelganger? What the fuck? But it did explain why he smelled like an omega instead of an alpha that the real Jack was. He didn’t really believe it at first but the more he thought about it, the more he believed it. He should have known that the CEO of Hyperion had doppelgangers. Typical and actually a good idea depending on what you were going to do with them then. 

It at least explained a lot of things. 

‘’Ah..’’ he muttered, nodding slowly that he was understanding what he was saying. That he wasn’t too far gone not to register what the other would be telling him. It was rather common when omega’s were so far gone in their heat, that they usually wouldn’t be able to grasp reality. Both with time and with what others were saying. One of the reasons why alpha’s needed to take good care of their mates because the omega’s would simply forget to keep themselves hydrated and eat to gain energy. 

‘’Name i..is Rhys’’ He guessed he owned Tim his name too. Seems like he might be in danger after telling him his real name. 

‘’I.. ah’’ His face flushed more as overwhelming urge to present ripped through his body, making him get more slicked and his pants more soaked. God, he was pretty sure that the chair he was sitting on was getting wet too. 

How embarrassing. 

‘’I should go.. ‘’ He muttered, his cybernetic arm slowly raising to rub the back of his neck. A sign that he was nervous, worried and also embarrassed about the whole situation. Besides, he didn’t want to bother Tim. 

‘’Oh hell no kiddo.’’ Tim stood up suddenly, looking down at the omega sitting down, squirming under his gaze as if he was an alpha. ‘’If you go out there in the middle of your heat, you will just get jumped on by alpha’s that will rape you if they are not the nice kind. Do you want that?’’ He glared slightly. Not because he was annoyed, but because he felt like a stern father talking to their teenage daughter about the dangers. 

Rhys was about to protest but Tim held up an hand to stop him from talking or even mumble an explanation. ‘’You.. can stay here until we figured out how to get you home safely..’’ He hoped Jack would stay away for the time being. It would be a pain in the ass to try and explain to him about the situation and hoping that the kid wouldn’t get thrown out. Because he was a stranger and.. well Jack didn’t give a crap if you were an omega in heat. Unless you were close with him, as friend or something more. 

The boy shook his head. He definitely didn’t want to get raped and being able to stay here until there was an solution was a nice option. There was only one thing. How was he able to keep himself occupied in the mean time? He would just end up being a squirming, whimpering and begging mess. Even more so without toys or some form of release.

‘’Fine.. but I would.. god this is embarrassing.. something to keep me occupied. You know what I mean?’’ His face flushed more. Not because of the heat but because he was embarrassed to ask such thing of Tim. Heck he had been embarrassed when he bought toys online. Let alone asking someone in person if they had something to help out.

Tim blinked at the question before a small, awkward noise escaped his throat. He knew what the other was asking, but it didn’t make him any less.. shy of it. Sure there were toys but he wasn’t sure if Jack would have hated it if he used it on someone else.. Well he could always buy new ones. Not like he wasn’t rich or anything

‘’I could help you out, if you trust me enough. It would be like an alpha, but at least it will help reduce the feeling’’ He shrugged slightly, biting his lip. To be frank, it had been ages since he actually fucked someone. Jack never bottomed, even not as a power bottom. So maybe they both could get what they wanted out of this. If Rhys agreed to it. But it seems, with the way he was whimpering and squirming after he had said it, the boy liked the idea. Good. 

Before Rhys could speak up, he was once again stopped by the actions of Tim. He felt himself being yanked of the chair, a wet spot was left behind and felt himself being pressed flush against the others body. His nose pressed in Tim’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent but beneath it was the hormones of an alpha. He wasn’t going to question it. A shudder ran down his spine at the feeling of hands on his hips and the scent that was coming of the other. It wasn’t as strong and as good as an alpha scent and it didn’t turn him on as much. However, it was making him feel relaxed and more at ease in his current situation. 

His arms slowly wrapped themselves around the other males waist, pulling himself closer against his body. Cock rubbing against Tim’s thighs, wishing for him to be from the darn clothes. To feel cold air floating over his body and gentle touches to keep him cooled down and less delirious from the heat. 

‘’Let’s get you out of those clothes’’ Tim mumbled in the others ear, hand gently cupping the back of Rhys head. Stroking and caressing his hair to try and keep him relaxed. He felt the muscles beneath his fingers relax. Making itself know that Rhys was enjoying the gentle touches. Luckily it wasn’t frowned up on or uncommon for omega’s to help each other or to be together. The only negative side of all, was that they would never have the satisfying feeling of an alpha’s knot. 

‘’Y-yes, those soaked pants are annoying me’’ Rhys huffed, body trembling and arching into the touches he was receiving from the other. ‘’Oh.. but wouldn’t Handsome Jack get pissed if they find us like this?’’ He asked, needing to know if this would be the last time he would have sexual contact with someone before he was air locked. 

A huff escaped Tim’s throat at that. ‘’We will deal with it later..’’ Sure he feared his reaction, but right now all his mind was thinking was to help the omega in his arms. 

His hands reached the other’s belt, unbuckling it slowly so he could tug of his pants and boxers along the way. However, he was a bit surprised to actually find out that Rhys was wearing panties, instead of normal boxers or briefs a man would wear. Seems the kid had a kinky side to it. 

‘’Panties?’’ He asked, chuckling slowly. A blush spreading over his cheeks at the imagine of Rhys wearing panties. Oh and stockings and maybe a carter belt too would be lovely. Maybe after this, when they would be friends, he could see and try to get Rhys to wear it. He bet Jack would actually love it too if he liked the kid. 

‘’Uh….’’ Rhys face just went as red as a tomato and it was just too damn adorable. ‘’I kind of forgot I was wearing them’’ He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck once again. He probably shouldn’t have decide to wear those on a day where he was going to work. Yet he hadn’t expected for him to actually get his heat so quick and he didn’t expected to bump in someone that was going to help him out. 

Not like he could do something against it now. 

‘’Don’t worry, it’s cute’’ Tim smiled, thumb rubbing over the naked hip of Rhys. His hands soon trailed upwards to his tie, humming slowly. Should he take it off or just leave the rest on and only keep his bottom naked. He wouldn’t mind seeing the kid naked beneath him. But fucking him while half-dressed was a nice thought too. 

A small hum left Rhys throat, somehow figuring out what the other wanted too. So he decided for him. He tugged the hands away that were holding his tie and grinned shyly. ‘’I don’t mind being fully naked’’ He wasn’t shy about being naked. Beside, his most private part was already naked so naked than that, wasn’t really a thing. 

He was rather quick in undressing himself entirely from the pieces he was still wearing. Mostly because he was still level headed and not too consumed by lust and heat. Better to do it now before he end up being a whimpering mess that would simply rip of his clothes. He had no spare clothes and he didn’t feel like walking back naked. If he had to do that. 

Tim grinned slightly, eyes roaming over the kid’s body. Noticing the tattoos and his hand automatically trailed over them. He wanted to know the story behind it, but that was for another time when Rhys was more level headed. There might be an interesting story behind it and he couldn’t wait to hear it if he didn’t mind telling him once this whole mess was over. His fingers touched cold metal, shuddering slightly. It was hot that he was wearing a cybernetic arm, but it would be a mood killer with the coldness and if it would stop working because it wasn’t charged on time.

‘’Mind taking of the arm kiddo?’’ Tim asked, pointing to the arm that was currently wrapped around his waist. ‘’It’s hot and awesome, but I would hate for it to be suddenly out of order’’ He laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck the same way Rhys did earlier. 

‘’Oh, sure’’ Rhys stuttered slightly, slick dripping down his thighs. Fuck, it was taking way too much time for them to do something. It was frustrating him to no end and even though Tim was being really nice and all, he wished it would hurry up already. His flesh hand raised, going towards his cybernetic arm and pressed something that behind his shoulders. A soft click noise was being heard before he pulled himself away so he could take the arm off easily. It didn’t hurt and he was used to not wearing it when he was asleep. But he never once took it off when it was day. Placing it on the desk, he pressed his only hand at the moment, against the other hips, humming. 

‘’This is weird.. but god, I feel so aroused that it just hurts ‘’ 

Tim laughed softly, suddenly switching their positions. Pressing Rhys against the desk, stomach flat on it with his back towards him. His hands cupping the fellow omega’s his ass, humming in delight at the feeling. It wasn’t to muscled but not too soft either. ‘’Don’t worry, just want to get to it slowly’’ He was never one to rush into things, liking foreplay and to tease people just like Jack. Maybe a different way, but it was all the same. 

A small frustrated huff was heard coming from the omega beneath him, making him chuckle slightly once again. Oh he knew the frustration all too well. He was an omega just like Rhys but at least he had an alpha that would take care of him throughout his heats. 

‘’Shh kiddo’’ Tim gently trailed his fingers over the others ass, caressing. He could smell the heavy slick and the heated pheromones the kid was releasing. It didn’t affect him as much as it would have done to an alpha. However it still made him aroused and his cock was already twitching alive in his pants. 

‘’You want toys or just see where it goes?’’ He asked, making sure. He probably would have to use an condom. He was clean, he tested himself regularly. Yet he couldn’t say the same about Rhys. He could ask, but that didn’t give him 100% guarantee that the kid was safe. 

That question was simply met with a weak whine. Rhys wiggling and squirming beneath him, pressing his ass against Tim crotch to show what he really wanted. Toys didn’t work, even the knotted once. A real dick was far better anyways. Sure Tim doesn’t have a knot, but it would be better and help him. 

‘’I guess that answers my question’’ Tim smiled, pressing his lips to the back of Rhys neck. His tongue trailing along it, going towards his shoulders and gave it a small bite. 

‘’Let me handle this, just relax and enjoy’’


End file.
